


Through the Seasons, and Years

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hockey AU, Hockey Player!Stiles, No Hale Fire, One-Shot, Sterek Bingo 2020, architect!Derek, rule 63!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The first time that Derek saw Stiles, he wasn't sure what the hell to make of her.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 18
Kudos: 186





	Through the Seasons, and Years

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. It's unlikely that a female would play on an NHL team as anything other than a goalie but hey, this is fanfic and I want to do it.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

# Summer

Derek laughed as he watched Spencer fall on the ice on his ass. He skated around to where he was and lifted him up.

"Stupid werewolves," Spencer said as he stuck his tongue out at Derek.

"Go have fun and stop trying to do tricks." Derek pushed him toward where the rest of the people were free skating. Then he turned to watch the hockey team that was practicing. It was the off-season, but it looked like they were having a hell of a lot of fun. It was well past the end of the play off-season for the high school level, but that was the jerseys that the team was wearing.

"Come on, Freshman!" a girl yelled.

Derek looked around for the girl at the edges of the ice, thinking it was a coach of some kind. A fight broke out between three kids on the ice, and one of the other team members came up and threw one of them backward before getting between the other two. Derek noticed that the person had a very lithe build.

"You three fucktards," the girl said as she ripped off her helmet. "One of you behind the net, the other two in the corners. I am not putting you guys in the Sin Bin to serve out your time, you'd just fight again. I don't give a shit that you came from different Middle Schools that were rivals. You three shape up, or I will make sure that coach doesn't let you on the team."

Derek looked at the girl, and she was pretty. Even with the black eye. Derek skated closer to the net that stopped pucks from heading into the area with the free skaters. He watched her take the rest of the team through drills. The coach wasn't there.

"What are you looking at?" Spencer asked.

"The team."

"Ah yeah, Stiles is home from college for a few weeks. She's whipping them into shape."

"Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, she was the Captain of the team her eleventh and twelfth-grade years. She comes back every summer to spend a few weeks with her father. She's a Senior at college."

"And she plays at her college?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. I don't know a lot about it. I mean, I hear stuff, but that's about it. The team worships the ground that she walks on. Those three freshmen are going to find their asses handed to them by the rest of the team."

Spencer skated off and left Derek to watch the team as they played. He wasn't even sure what kind of game they were playing since the goalie never changed. There were two different jerseys on the kids, though.

An hour later, the team broke up, and then there was someone taking down the net, and the free skate area was opened back up to everything. Derek didn't see Stiles coming back out onto the ice.

"Mom's gonna be so pissed," Spencer said as he skated back to where Derek was sitting to wait for him to be done. "I'm so sore."

"Hey, you are the one that wanted to come here today," Derek said. He was home for a week of vacation. His architecture firm had all but pushed him into it since he hadn't taken one since he was hired there more than just a long weekend when the family came to him.

"I know." Spencer all but fell onto the seat beside him and leaned into him. "Do the thing!"

Derek sighed and laid his palm over Spencer's neck. He found the centers with the worst pain, one of which was Spencer's tailbone. Damn, he had really hurt that, no wonder he was sore. Derek left the minor aches and pains so that nothing became too much.

As he was falling asleep that night, Derek couldn't get the thoughts of Stiles out of his head. He hadn't seen anything but her face, but it was enough to have him a little enamored with her. There wasn't a lot on the Internet about her, other than being one of the few females who were scouted for the NHL. Derek was shocked about that. He found a video of her on the ice with the men's college team and watched as she took a check from one of the guys and got right back up. There was a compilation of her getting checked in college as well. She played hard, harder than some of the other women on the team she was on.

It wasn't that big of a shock that the NHL was scouting her. Derek watched hockey in passing, went to a few games a year with co-workers as the firm had a box for the New York Rangers.

Derek fell asleep listening to her, giving an hour-long interview on how she felt about being scouted for the NHL.

# Fall

Time got away from him, so Derek had to leave directly from the office to get to the Arena to get in line to head in. He wasn't going to sit in the box seats because he had been able to snag season glass seat tickets right beside the Rangers bench. He had saved up so that he could get them as he liked watching the game and not talking, which was what happened in the box the firm had.

Derek had just enough time to hit the team store. He really wanted to get a jersey to wear. He was still in his dress pants, but he had stripped off his jacket and dress shirt. People were looking at him weirdly as he was just in his white undershirt, but he ran hot as a werewolf.

There was a gaggle of kids and teenagers in the corner, and Derek watched them as they squealed and crooned before heading away with a mountain of merchandise. He walked over to see what was going on and which team member they were swooning over when he saw a jersey that said Stilinski.

Derek cursed himself for not following the people who had joined the team for the year. He had been in the middle of a huge contract and barely had time to eat and sleep, and that meant that he had turned off the NHL app on his phone.

Grabbing an alternate jersey in his size as well as a shirsey with Stiles' name and number on them. He changed into the shirt and then the jersey in the bathroom, so he didn't have to carry them, and when he got to his seat, he had someone take a picture where the name and number were. He shared that on his Instagram that he had for the firm that they were allowed to do some personal things on and made sure it was tagged to where people in Beacon Hills would see it.

Ten minutes later, Derek felt his phone vibrating. He looked to see that it was Spencer calling him.

"YOU LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!" Spencer yelled into the phone. The language that he had learned in his four years in college was not good. Derek didn't mind, but their mother threatened to wash his mouth out with soap all of the time.

"I guess you saw the post, huh?"

"I'm at a bar here near campus to watch the game. How did you keep this from me?"

"I didn't even know she had made it this far. You know that project of mine took up the last six months of my life. I got season tickets and have pretty much been away from all forms of social media. I saw the name on the jersey, and it didn't take much to figure it out." Derek felt his phone vibrate, and he ignored it.

"I'm coming out there during Christmas break. You had better get me tickets of some kind, asshole, for at least one home game. And I want clothes. I don't care what it is."

Derek laughed and made a mental note to hit the team store on the way out to get Spencer some stuff with Stiles' number and name on them. Derek looked around to see a lot of teenage and younger girls sitting in seats. The Rangers had made a bold move to bring her up, and it was paying off at least in this way.

"I'll get you stuff and ship it next-day mail to your dorm. Do you want a puck?"

"Hell, yeah."

Derek looked around at the crowd again as he listened to Spencer chatter about Stiles' stats in the AHL and how she had been doing in there. Derek watched a few games for the AHL feeder team she had been on but hadn't been able to make that many at all. Not with the distance to Hartford that he had to travel.

"Ah, I'll let you go, I see they are getting ready to hit the ice. Scream extra loud for me."

"I will." Derek hung up and looked at the messages on his phone. He saw that Stiles had publicly commented on the photo, and there was a PM from her. He checked to make sure that the account was a verified account, and it was. He saw the message and then looked around. He saw where the closest area with guest services was to him and headed that way.

Derek saw a gentleman standing at the guest services talking to someone. He knew the man well as he didn't look that much different from when Derek had lived in Beacon Hills.

"Derek Hale," Sheriff Stilinski said as he held out his hand.

"Sir," Derek said. He shook the Sheriff's hand.

"Stiles is excited to see someone else from Beacon Hills here."

"Yes, Sir."

"Come on," the Sheriff said and waved for Derek to follow him.

"After warm-ups, she'll come to us."

"I didn't do it for anything, well maybe to make my brother made."

"Ah, young Spencer. He's got a platonic crush on her, according to Cora."

"Oh, that's right; she just started at the station, didn't she?" Derek asked. He kind of remembered that. He needed to get in better contact with the family now that he was out of his six months of hell. Derek followed the Sheriff all the way into areas that Derek had never thought he would see.

"Yes. She's doing well. I'm picking her up a few things tonight that she wants Stiles to sign. If you want to get a few things with her for Spencer, she won't mind. Her Instagram is full of things that make Spencer yell at her. If he wasn't in the middle of a hard course that he couldn't miss today's classes for, he would be here. I offered to let him stay with me, but he said classes were too important."

"He's coming to stay with me for his winter break. He's already demanded I take him to at least one game. I'll see what games are happening and go from there."

"That'll be fun. Stiles will love that."

Derek settled in at the table that was in the room that the Sheriff escorted him to. There was a bag of stuff on the table that had Cora's name on it, and there was another that said Robin. Derek had no clue who Robin was. He wondered if it was a boyfriend or girlfriend of Stiles'. That had been the other big shock that Derek had seen about Stiles' and her career. She was the first active and open bisexual. She had outed herself in college and hadn't given a damn about who cared.

Spending time on his phone, Derek saw the Sheriff take a picture of him and wondered where that was going up. He was about to check his Facebook and maybe add a picture of him there when he was tagged in a post on Instagram. He frowned and opened it. Stiles' account was tagged, and there was one the Sheriff. Derek spent a few minutes looking at it. It was followed by a lot of people, but he didn't follow too many it seemed. It was mostly about Stiles and other big things that were happening around Beacon Hills. Derek followed him and Stiles as he realized that he forgot to do that before.

"Here," the Sheriff said as he pushed a shirt over to Derek. Derek lifted it up and saw that it was a custom jersey with Stiles' Robin stitched into it. Derek held it up and made sure his face was in it when the picture was taken. It was loaded on Instagram, and then Derek and Spencer were tagged.

"Who is Robin?" Derek asked.

"Ah, the Robin to Stiles' Batman. I only know that from what Stiles tags him as on Instagram."

Derek knew that they were kind of close after they had bumped into each other the summer that Derek had first noticed Stiles, but he hadn't realized that they were that close considering they lived in different cities since then.

"So, what's going on with this?"

"Well, I'll be highlighted in my seating area and given a custom jersey with Sheriff on the back and Stiles' number."

"Is she going to be able to play much?"

"Yeah, she thinks so. She knows a lot of this is a gimmick, but she's proven she can be on the team. The pre-season a little bit of hell on her, but the guys all tested her, and the macho bullshit is done according to her."

Derek's followers jumped up in numbers, and he went to his Facebook to lock down his stuff a little more. It was mostly work stuff on there. His private life was very private. The door opened, and in came Stiles, her headgear gone, and she was not in skates. She was sweaty, though, and smiling. She went right for her father.

"Thanks for finding him, Dad."

"It was no problem. Stiles, meet Derek Hale. Derek, my daughter Stiles."

"Ah, we finally meet, Sourwolf."

Derek looked between the two of them and then around the room. There was no one in there but still the thought that she knew. He swallowed.

"Don't worry, son, your mother is well aware that she knows. I was told since I'm Sheriff and she found out when a classmate of hers was bitten by a rogue Alpha while he was on vacation in Mexico and she pissed him off one day when school was back in session enough that he wolfed out on her."

"I bashed him in the head with my hockey stick hard enough to knock him out and called Dad. So I have Spencer a shit ton of stuff that I was going to mail back to your parent's house so they could forward it on, but you can give me his school address, right? I didn't want him to know it was coming."

Stiles spent ten minutes telling Derek anything and everything that came to her mind. By the time it was time for her to leave, Derek was pretty sure that she played hockey so well because she didn't need air to breathe.

"You look like a lot of people do after they meet her. She's never been any different than she is right now. You'll get used to her, at least a little bit. So it's about time for you to head back and then the game will get started. I've got to get to my seat."

"Thank you." Derek held out his hand for a shake again, and the Sheriff did so.

# Winter

Derek settled into the table and smiled at the couple that was across from him. He looked at the menu for the night and figured out what he wanted. He glanced over to where a woman was talking to the hostess. She was in a tight red dress, and it clung in all of the right places on her. Derek looked down her legs to see that she was not wearing a very long dress at all.

The hostess was looking like she was getting pissed. The woman she was talking to turned, and Derek recognized Stiles. He stood up and walked over.

"What's the issue?" Derek asked.

"Oh, Derek, hello. It's nothing. My reservation was dumped to allow someone else a table." Stiles had a look on her face that said she wasn't happy about that. Derek wouldn't be either.

"May I ask who?" Derek asked the waitress.

"A lawyer of some kind. I can't be added back to the list until I'll be doing my next away swing, so I'm going to miss my favorite meal."

"Well, I have a two-person table, and you are more than welcome to join me."

"That would be lovely." Stiles held out her hand, and Derek took hold of it. He tucked her into his side and escorted her to the table. Within a moment, Derek's waiter brought another set of everything. "Not the wine. I can't drink tonight."

"Of course, Miss Stiles. How about the Mai Tai, a virgin?"

"Just tea tonight. I need to be careful about what I consume, and right now, I want all of the food."

"Of course. You want your usual?"

"Yes," Stiles answered.

The waiter looked at Derek next, and he ordered his food. Derek looked at Stiles as she looked around. A glass of tea was brought out by another waiter and dropped off with a kiss to Stiles' cheek.

"They know you well here," Derek said.

"I eat here every chance that I get. They do a burger night once a month; it's random, but lately, they have been doing it when we are home, and I can get it. I think the Chef has a crush on me, but I'm not sure. He's a good kid. I say kid. He acts like a kid, but he's around the same age as me. He cooks good burgers and fries."

"So, how do you get a night off?"

"Early practice, and we have a game tomorrow. We flew back in this morning from last night's game. I'm starving, though. Ate a good but healthy lunch. I saved hella room for this."

Derek smiled at her.

"How do you feel about your chances to play in the playoffs much?"

"I'm averaging ten to fifteen minutes per game right now. It was under ten at the start of the season, but I've proven myself that I've been upped more and more."

"I've been watching the games. I got the subscription to NHL so that I can watch the ones that we don't get on TV here. Though that's not many really. I do like to play the games though that I don't get to DVR or rewatch ones that I like. Especially the one that you scored the last goal, so your team didn't have to go to overtime."

Stiles blushed as she reached for her tea.

"You like hockey that much?" Stiles asked.

"I like watching it. I don't get too much into the whole fandom aspect of it, but I love to watch it. I like the game, but there is only a single player that I know any stat for."

"You are going to turn my head, Mister Hale."

"Well, that's perfectly fine with me. I have wanted to get to know you for a long time. Even before I met Spencer. He's adorable, and I love him like a little brother, but the first Hale to catch my eye did so on the basketball court. Dad used to take me to games when he had nights off of work when I didn't have games. We had fun. Then you went to college, and basketball wasn't nearly as fun."

"Spencer will be in town in two weeks, again. It's become a winter tradition while he's in grad school." Derek wasn't sure why he said it, but he did.

"That's good. I like talking to him in text, but it's better in person. So let me know when. We have four games in a row home streak. I'll try and get a few things up. DO you have tickets? For Spencer, that is. I know you have season tickets. I know where. I like that you are there, but I don't let my mind focus on that."

"I remember it well from when I was in high school." Derek leaned back when the waiter stopped at the table with a refill for Stiles as well as a tray of appetizers. Derek looked at what it was. It looked like hummus with veggie chips. Stiles moved things around to where they could share it. "What is this?"

"Spicy hummus. It's not on the menu, but it's something they do on occasion. Robbie was expecting me, so I assume he made up a batch just for me. Have some." Stiles grabbed a slice of carrot and dipped it into the hummus. She held it out to Derek.

Derek leaned in a tried it. He ate half of the carrot. He watched as Stiles dipped that part into the hummus and ate it. She was grinning at him.

"Just dodging that statement about watching you play basketball when I was a young teenager?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know what to say to it. I mean, I know that girls and a few boys did that to me and other players but then again I kind of do the same thing with at least one hockey player. Relationships need a little more substantiation than that."

"I agree. Can't have that without deets though," Stiles said as she waved her phone at Derek.

Derek reached out and took it, he found that there was already information on him but not anything more than a name and his old address in Beacon Hills. Derek updated that with his actual address, his email, and his cell phone number. He even got out of that and texted himself so that he had Stiles' number. He grinned at her as he handed the phone back.

"Tonight is date number one, Derek Hale," Stiles said. She scooped up a slice of radish and dipped out hummus to eat it. "You have a night to woo me."

"I'll take that and do it. I'll give you a wonderful night."

Stiles laughed, and she laid her hand over Derek's on the table.

# Spring

"So when I joined the Rangers, they signed me to a five-year contract," Stiles said as she dropped down into Derek's lap as he relaxed on the couch. She was home for one night, and tomorrow was a home game before they spent a week on the road. Derek was happy to have her home for even that night.

"Yes, and they gave you a one year that ends this year. You and I were going to talk about the next contract when the Rangers start playoffs."

"Yes, exactly that. So I talked to the owner today. I have one clause in my new contract that I didn't discuss with you. It's the only out clause that I have that won't make me have to pay. I'll still travel with the team and be considered as a player that will dress but won't skate."

"Are you hurt?" Derek asked. He muted the TV that was playing sports information. Derek had gotten used to it being in the background.

"No, no, I'm not hurt."

Derek still was worried. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He looked her in the eye, and she was smiling.

"I can't play at all because any damage to me could hurt me, well, not me, really."

Derek didn't understand. He was used to the injuries that she had. The bruises that he kissed to make them feel better even though they never did anything of the like. It made him feel better to know that even if it didn't help, it made them both feel better.

"I promised myself I would do five years. I would be happy with five years. I scored a lot of good goals. I was the reason we won some games. I made a few good friends. Every year after that was something I was happy with. I only got one more, but I can do other things. The owner gave me a few names, some people who might like me to coach next year. I wanna stay here though, in the New York area, unless you want to go home to Beacon Hills?"

"Why this? I thought you loved New York?"

"I do love New York. I love New York a lot, but...our families are in Beacon Hills."

Derek was confused, but then he was always confused when Stiles was this excited. He looked at her, really looked at her. She looked happy. Her career with the Rangers was over, according to her. Derek turned her around to where she was straddling his legs instead of just draped over them.

"Honey, I don't quite understand."

"Missing a single period isn't that big of a thing for me, not with my work out schedule and the like, so I didn't think too much on it. Then I missed another. I went in to see my gyno. Turns out, I have a good reason for missing two periods, and I'm likely to miss a few more, at least another eight to nine that is."

Derek wondered what it was that made a woman miss a period for ten to eleven months. Pregnancy was nine, but then Derek didn't know what happened after. Pregnancy. He pulled Stiles close, kissing her hard and deep. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in as close as he could. They had talked about kids, and it happening later. When she was done. Derek didn't want her to give that up for him. He was just fine without kids right now, he had her.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked. It was the only time that he was going to ask.

"Yes. I'm sure. Now, here or Beacon Hills?"

"Hmm. Your father would shoot me if I kept you here," Derek said. He grinned at her as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Yeah, he would. Thankfully probably not with wolfsbane bullets. Though I have more than enough that we could find the strain even if he did. I haven't told anyone but the owner. I wanted to get that part taken care of. Sorry, you weren't first, but I didn't want you to worry about my career. We have more than enough money that we won't ever have to worry about that. Also, my father hinted the last time that I called him that the guy who runs the firm in Beacon Hills."

"It's not a firm if it's one guy," Derek growled at her. He leaned in and nipped at her neck before pushing her back to where he could lay his hands on her belly.

"He wants to retire. I think it was a hint to get me home at some point. I'm sure we can buy the place and his contracts from him."

"Yeah, I'll call mom and have her talk to the guy. We have to tell them."

"I know. I was going to Skype dad now. He's at work right now, but I don't think he'll care. Do you want to get the laptop set up while I get some tea?"

"Sure." Derek waited for Stiles to get off of his lap before he moved to grab it. It was already on where he had been fiddling with things earlier. He found Skype and opened it up to Stiles' account. Derek's account had mostly work contacts, so it would be better if it was her account that was logged on.

Derek looked around the loft, Stiles had moved in over a year ago, and it had been nice to have her close, now Derek was really glad about it. He was going to be protective. Having her fly for the last couple of months of the year was going to be insane.

"Here," Stiles said as she sat down in Derek's lap. She had two cups in her hand. Derek took the one that was about half full and took a sip as he connected to Skype for her father.

"Stiles, I'm at work. I'm nearly done." Noah was sitting at the computer, typing something. He had upgraded to dual-screen since he only got a little time sometimes to talk to Stiles. That way, he could work and Skype at the same time.

"Well, Pops, how nearly? I mean, you don't have five minutes for me to tell you the good news?"

"Derek's finally putting a ring on your finger?" Noah asked. He turned to actually look at Stiles and Derek. "Hello, Derek."

"Noah, and I'll gladly put a ring on her finger when she actually tells me yes. I've had the ring since the day she told everyone after a game that she was in love with me. I had the ring before she got home from that game."

"Stilinski-Hale," Stiles said.

"Only you would accept a marriage proposal by telling him what name you are going to use."

Derek leaned over, holding Stiles in his lap to make sure she didn't slide anywhere, and he grabbed the ring box from the drawer in the coffee table. He popped the ring out and waited for Stiles to give him her hand, and she slid the ring down it. The black gemstone set in the ring was shaped like a hockey puck, and four hockey sticks made up the four points that held the "puck" in place. Derek had designed it himself and found the perfect jewelry maker to make it. Derek had asked her every few months for nearly two years, but she always said no. Derek had never shown her the ring.

"That's where you kept it? I've been looking for it. I figured you kept it at the office."

"I did until last month. Then I figured you had given up looking."

Stiles kissed Derek chastely since her father was watching.

"Stiles," Noah said to draw her attention back to him.

"Sorry, Pops. So I know you and Talia have been in cahoots about finding a house for Derek and me to move into. We need a five-bedroom with an office for Derek. Anything like that on your lists?"

"Five? No. We were looking for a three-bedroom with an office. Why five?"

"Room to expand without having to buy a new house. I know you have tickets to the last home game of the season as well as the games I play closest to home, but if you wanna sell them. I'd do it now. I'm going to sitting on the bench the rest of the season, well that and warm-ups."

"What did you do now?"

"I did...well, I didn't..." Stiles huffed and leaned back into Derek. "The Rangers are letting me out of my contract as a playing member, and I won't be renewing for this coming new season. I'll look on training or coaching back in Beacon Hills starting sometime next year if I don't take a whole year off after."

"Stiles," Noah said.

"You are going to be a grandpa!" Stiles yelled.

There were cheers, and they didn't come from Noah. Derek watched as Noah looked at the two of them with shock on his face. Then Deputies started to file in and give their congrats as well as promising to help find a place that they could live while on patrol. Parrish was the only one that stayed in. Thankfully, Cora wasn't there, and Noah made mention that no one was to tell her.

Noah was still just staring at them.

"Did you plan it?" Noah asked.

"No, but I don't regret it, Daddio. You know that I wasn't on birth control because of how it made me feel run down while playing hockey, and we were so careful, but accidents happen, but I'm happy. I am, I promise. It's why I've only signed a one year contract this past time."

"And the team?"

"I'm good on that front. I'm sure the guys will be weirded out a little bit. I figure when I practice shooting and such, they'll stick me in goalie gear. I'll be careful. I'll stay with the team through playoffs, and the owner has already said he won't trade me. It'll look bad at the moment, of course, but he says that he's got a lot out of me already and he knew this was coming. The publicity alone the Rangers have gotten and what's to come after on how he and the team treat me will make it worth it."

"The coach of the girl's hockey team in the area is looking to move away," Noah said with a smile. "She might wait a little if you got a hold of her."

"I'll do that." Stiles turned her head to rub her nose on Derek's chin.

"You take care of our girl, Derek, and I'll see about those houses. When are you telling your parents?"

"As soon as we are done here. Then Spencer."

"Spencer is gonna flip. He'll move home, you know that, right? Why don't we make it a house with a nice finished basement? Spencer ain't gonna leave until he's good and ready, so we might as well make him up a bedroom in the basement."

"Sure." Noah grabbed a sheet of paper and started to write things down. He was grinning. Derek knew that they had made him happy as a lark with the news.

Derek, though, couldn't wait to get this part done so he could take her bed and worship her body. He rubbed his hand over her belly and knew that everything was going to work out, no matter what.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
